Sin retorno
by RavenWhite97
Summary: Sonríe de forma imperceptible mientras él le concede un beso más, un beso sutil, un beso que provoca sentimientos contradictorios. Al fin de cuentas la relación que compartían jamás ha sido ni será normal y mucho menos sana. El regreso no existe y solo les queda una eternidad para aceptar su encierro.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no me pertenecen, de lo contrario Yui tendría más actitud.

**Aclaraciones:** En esta historia los personajes tienen el género contrario. Por lo que Karl Heinz es mujer aquí y se llama Karla, Christa es Christian (¡Tanta originalidad me mata! -.-) A pesar de que solo se les menciona, Cordelia es Alexander y Beatrix es Adam. Esto es un MaleChrista x FemKarl.

**Advertencias:** Aparece un OC (Bueno, más bien solo se le menciona).

* * *

**Sin retorno**

Los dedos se posan con lentitud sobre el vidrio del ventanal, respira con profundidad y se deja seducir por el despejado cielo, los rayos del sol parecen apoderarse de todo terreno desprotegido, diversas aves surcan con alegría el extenso firmamento, ella, se cuestiona como se sentiría ser capaz de volar con tal libertad, ¿es correcto el poseer esa clase de pensamientos? Enfoca la vista en la fuente, que está a unos cuantos metros de ella, en un intento por evadir la respuesta, porque es consciente que no existiría marcha atrás después de esta. El agua sale y se aprecia tan pura, tan frágil, aquel líquido necesario para la vida tenía similitudes con _él_, sonríe, aunque el resultado final no es más que una mueca sin forma. El presente día es soleado, perfecto para salir con compañía o sin esta, sin embargo se encuentra dentro de aquella mansión tan solitaria y silenciosa, tan silenciosa que juraría que sus latidos se podrían escuchar por todo el lugar, claro, en caso de que su corazón funcionará igual que el de un simple y débil humano. Es entonces cuando la curiosidad la toca con sutileza y la imaginación reina, si no fuera más que un vampiro recién transformado y lleno hasta el tope de inestabilidades, ¿los rayos del sol quemarían su piel mortalmente gélida y pálida? ¿rápidamente o lentamente? Y si no fuera más que un mortal, ¿los días significarían más? ¿todo lo que la rodea brillaría con otra clase de intensidad?—Señorita Heinz, es seguro visitar al señor Christian—le informa una de las tantas sirvientas de la casa.

Karla Heinz, se queda con la pronunciación de aquellas letras resonando con insistencia en su mente, todas conformando un nombre, el nombre que le ocasiona noches en vela y sentimientos complejos. _Christian_. Heinz aún recuerda, siempre lo hará, el momento justo en que fue cegada por _él_, por aquel hombre cuya aura es tan diferente, cuyo mirar es tan desconcertantemente amable y cuya voz resulta tan apacible, como una sutil luz penetrando una oscuridad hostil. En el baile celebrado hace cincuenta años, ella supo bien que la habían cautivado con tal profundidad que sería difícil siquiera el pensar en otro, esa noche el destino de un ingenuo Christian quedo condenado y Heinz se convirtió en su eterna carcelera. Sin embargo, ella desconoce cuándo fue que Christian tomo un sitio tan importante, tan primordial como para encerrarlo, para dejarse dominar por el sucio deseo egoísta de que _él_ jamás la abandone. Tampoco sabe la razón de tal obsesión. Tal vez si reflexionara más sobre su _inconveniente_, este perdería aquel color tan peculiar que lo caracterizaba. Decidió dejar atrás esa clase de pensamientos, cuando regreso al presente se topó con la mirada preocupada de una de sus sirvientas—Está bien, puedes continuar con tus obligaciones—dijo, la otra asintió, hizo una ligera reverencia y se retiró, Karla observo como la figura femenina se alejaba hasta volverse borrosa. Soltó un largo suspiro ante lo que se avecinaba, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Christian después de _eso_.

_Eso_, ocurrió hace aproximadamente dos semanas, a la residencia Heinz llego una carta dirigida a Christian, Karla no la abrió al no considerarlo correcto, si hubiera actuado más ruin era muy probable que las pocas posibilidades para que _él_ estuviera por cuenta propia con ella se desvanecieran. Incluso aunque al final todo se estropeara aún más, no se arrepiente de nada. Varias cartas después Christian le pidió algo que al principio, y aun, lograba que se sintiera traicionada. El remitente no era nadie más que Abby, la antigua novia de _él_, quien le suplicaba verla aunque solo fuera por un diminuto momento, Heinz estuvo a punto de perder el control y gritarle a la cara una negación, si no fuera por lo que _él_ prometió a cambio. Esa clase de oportunidades no se presentaban más de una vez en la vida. Abby y _él_ se encontraron, en la habitación donde Christian estaba prisionero, todo ante la atenta mirada de Karla y un sirviente de confianza. Las muestras de afecto sobrepasaron los límites establecidos y Heinz ordeno que se llevaran a Abby. Ni los ruegos ni las lágrimas de un Christian roto y débil lograron cambiar su decisión.

Y ahora se encuentra, después de largos días, yendo hacia donde esta _él._

Mientras avanza hacia la torre donde lo mantiene cautivo, Karla piensa lo distinto que es Christian, _él_ no es como nadie que haya conocido antes, es un alguien más complejo y por lo tanto difícil de complacer, los trucos sucios que utilizo para romper la distancia entre ambos, eran un prueba irrefutable de ello. Los resultados no fueron y jamás serán lo suficientes, porque de aquella forma Karla nunca será dueña de todo lo que implica _él_, ni será observada con adoración, ni se le tocara con delicadeza, ni se pronunciará su nombre con anhelo. Ella será nada eternamente para Christian. Ante tales ideas aprieta con fuerza hasta casi romper el pomo de la puerta, una vez dentro observa al mayordomo Sebastián y a la sirvienta Anna de pie, como si llevaran horas esperándola, las indicaciones son claras por lo que las palabras no son necesarias, sus dos empleados estarán atentos a cualquier percance. Sin aquel peso de preocupación sube las largas escaleras con una confianza más que falsa, cada paso resulta una tortura. Cuando está enfrente de aquellos barrotes y lo ve, sentado, con la vista perdida, como un muerto viviente, algo dentro de Heinz se retuerce—Christian—su voz fría parece estremecerlo, abre la celda, entra y después la cierra de nuevo, guarda la llave en uno de los bolsillos del chaleco que trae puesto. Sí, es descuidada pero tiene sus razones para serlo. Se posiciona a un lado de _él_, ¿Qué es aquel vacío enfermizo? No importa cuando busque, dentro de su pecho no hay nada valioso que ojos como los de ella sean capaces de notar—. Parece que no has comido en días—y todo porque ella lo ordenó, no necesita un Christian fuerte que provoque problemas.

_Él_ no contesta.

Y todo parece más complicado de lo que realmente es.

El silencio proclama su reinado, el cuarto se siente más frio de lo común, Christian se encuentra tan distante y ella esta tan negada, que cualquier cuestión o percance lograrían que todo arda en segundos— ¿Cómo está?—el detonante ha sido lanzado, Heinz aprieta sus manos y trata de controlar todas las emociones que buscan someterla, ¿Cómo puede? Se cuestiona indignada, pero, ¿ella tiene el derecho de enojarse? Cuando nadie más que ella misma ocasionó una situación tan tensa—, ¿Abby, como esta?—no se deja almendrar ante el tono sollozante y se queda callada por varios minutos.

Karla es observada por aquellos ojos rojos llenos de preocupación, la irrita, la lastima, la trata de ahogar y ella continúa sin entender la verdadera razón detrás de todo, frunce el ceño y el tiempo transcurre de forma lenta, _él _llora, pero definitivamente Heinz no cederá de manera tan sencilla. La realidad la golpea de pronto, es un hecho que _él_ la odiara aún más y aunque el cambio sea incapaz de ser concedido, no puede, no quiere dejarlo ir—Abby está bien acompañada—la mano de Christian busca la suya, aleja la propia porque sabe muy bien que intenciones escondidas existen—, ¿qué más se puede esperar de una mujerzuela como ella?

—Ambos sabemos quién es la auténtica mujerzuela—dice Christian con seguridad, Heinz contiene un montón de oraciones ofensivas y crueles, la hundió aún más, si es que aquello era tan siquiera posible, ha encajado el cuchillo en un sitio que se suponía no provocaba ningún dolor, respira para calmar la absurda furia, sabe que si no se controla es capaz de matarlo, enfoca la vista en el rostro doliente y ahí está, _él _viéndola con reproche y un sentimiento que solo destruye ilusiones, la mano masculina se posa en su mejilla, se queda desconcertada por el toque excesivamente dulce—Aquí la única puta eres tú. Ciertamente espero que mis ruegos sean escuchados y pronto te prendan fuego—declara con una voz tan fría que logra que ella tiemble, ¿Cuándo fue que _él_ se volvió tan rencoroso? Es culpa de ella, ¿cierto?

—Y yo, que tu amada Abby se esté retorciendo de agonía.

Desconoce cómo ha quedado tirada en el suelo y Christian sobre ella. _Él_ la ve como lo peor del mundo, lo sabía, lo sabe desde el instante en que ambas miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, que ella solo será una existencia insignificante y penosa para _él_. Es alarmante el cómo es tan sencillo lograr que se encoja de dolor, ¿En qué momento todo se transformó en algo tan grave y sin salida? Las manos de Heinz sujetan los brazos de Christian para quitarlo de encima, ella es fuerte, mucho más fuerte que _él_, sin embargo deja que tome el control por unos instantes, tal vez porque muy dentro de sí, sabe que lo merece. Ella obró de la peor forma posible, al principio se comportó amable e inofensiva y sin darle tiempo lo alejo de todo aquello que amaba, que sigue amando— ¿Cómo está?—repite Christian, con la esperanza de que Karla de una respuesta más certera.

—Tal vez bien, tal vez mal, tal vez este al borde del fin llamándote, tal vez incluso ya esté muerta.

Los dedos ajenos rodean el cuello y aprietan sin arrepentimiento— ¡¿Por qué yo?!—grita en su desesperación, sin embargo no recibe más que una expresión fría, los ojos rojos de Heinz destellan lastima y un _algo_ que Christian jamás será capaz de identificar y comprender. Y al final no logra nada, se detiene sin razón, se va hacia el rincón más alejado de ella. Está asustado de sí mismo, porque por un miserable segundo estuvo seguro de querer matarla, deja que el sufrimiento recorra sus mejillas, no caerá, no debe, porque ello lo destruiría por completo, ¿Cómo despertaría al dejar de lado sus creencias y valores?

Y la sensación que prosigue es peor, porque le recuerda que _él _ha cedido.

Cedió justo en el instante en que acepto las condiciones para ver a Abby.

—Es inútil, sabes muy bien que soy un vampiro más poderoso que tú, no podrás irte y mucho menos matarme—pronuncia Karla con un tono de sentencia, se levanta y se acerca con lentitud, a un lloroso Christian, se recarga en el hombro de _él_, puede oír la respiración alterada contrastar con la suya. De algún modo es como si la que fuera derrotada sea ella y no _él_, ¿Por qué? No comprende el amor que profesa el vampiro hacia Abby, ¿Qué la hace tan especial? ¿Sera acaso por el aura que la rodea? ¿Realmente anhela conocer el por qué Abby es tan deslumbrante? No es el tipo de brillo provocado por el exceso de belleza física, es algo más significativo, algo con lo que jamás podría combatir y salir victoriosa Karla. ¿Por qué ella no es suficiente? Le podría ofrecer tantas comodidades y demás, Alexander y Adam jamás se han resistido ni quejado, ¿por qué es tan difícil llegar a Christian?

Lo ve con firmeza y la respuesta resulta tan clara.

Lo sabe, sabe que Heinz guarda la llave de la libertad en el bolso izquierdo del chaleco, no actúa porque está muy débil y afectado por la falta de alimento, además reconoce que Karla tiene encerrada en algún lugar a Abby, una sola molestia o simple capricho sería suficiente para que ordenará la muerte de su amada, no le queda más que asentir y obedecer. Percibe el aroma dulzón de Christian, se deja envolver en aquella sutileza, se acerca más y los labios de ambos se tocan, la unión resultante es repulsiva y al mismo tiempo infinitamente agradable, se pregunta si su corazón aceleraría sus latidos si fuera una simple humana, es dulce incluso cuando ella hace la mayor parte de los movimientos, él se queda quieto, como un cadáver— Si fueras más activo te daría información sobre Abby—le propone Karla, ha caído bajo, pero ahora no le importa. Quiere más, más de _él_. Con renuencia Christian forma parte del beso, un beso que termina por tornarse apasionado, a veces Heinz no sabe descifrar el sentimiento autentico que está detrás de aquella unión, ¿realmente lo forzaba?—. Abby está viva—el brillo que nace en los luceros rojizos le provoca una emoción indefinida—Podrás verla si te comportas más cariñoso—miente y Christian es tan ingenuo como para creerle. Ella jamás dejara que la vea, Abby quedara tan enterrada en los recuerdos de _él q_ue su figura se volverá borrosa, será como si jamás hubiese existido.

Karla Heinz sonríe de forma imperceptible mientras Christian le concede un beso más, un beso sutil, un beso que provoca sentimientos contradictorios. Al fin de cuentas la relación que compartían jamás ha sido ni será normal y mucho menos sana. El regreso no existe y solo les queda una eternidad para aceptar su encierro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¿Qué puedo decir? La idea vino inesperadamente. Es probable que siga trayendo historias como estas, ya que casi no hay fics donde salgan mucho el padre y madres de los Sakamaki (en si, como protagonistas) ¡Ellos también necesitan amor!


End file.
